


Snap!

by highonbooks



Series: Pretty Pearls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sass everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonbooks/pseuds/highonbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out when Abraxas had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap!

It started out when Abraxas had a bad day.

Tom Riddle was enjoying his peace, reading a fascinating article about the conservation of human body pieces in artsy pots when he heard the door bang and a flash of white blond hair pass by his side. Brax was in disarray state, his robes falling from his body. Getting to the other boy’s trunk, he opened up and started to look for something. With his eyebrow raised, Tom putted his magazine in the bed and asked:

‘What’s wrong, Malfoy?’

Abraxas stilled for half a second and then proceeded to ignore his master. Riddle was having none of that.

‘Abraxas, stop messing my clothes! What, in the seven circles of hell, are you doing?’

That got a reaction from the boy. He stood up, toeing off his shoes and throwing his robes to his bed. As a pureblood, Malfoy wore just a shirt and underwear under his robes. Apparently, trousers were too ‘proletarian’ for him.

Sitting calmly by Tom, he looked in his eyes and said:

‘I had an argument with Avery, because he said that he could fuck anyone he wanted, and I said he couldn’t fuck you and he said you were probably a lousy laid and I got mad and said that you wouldn’t want to fuck him either and he said you were a impure half-breed cock-sucking whore and I punched him and now I want to fuck you. Can we?’

Tom was silent for two minutes, processing. Then he spoke, with venom:

‘He called me a half-breed, the little boot-licking vermin? Good to know, he will be sorry for this in the next meeting.’

Abraxas was aghast.

‘That was the only part of my speech that you listen to?’

‘You are the only one in this room that cares about my dick, you know? His arrogance is going to be his downfall. Wait until Alphard hears what he says he did to Dorea.’

‘He didn’t say he did anything.’

‘Alphard doesn’t know that.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yes, Abraxas, wonderfully worded: _Oh_.’ Tom replied, with a sarcastic smile. The other started to pout like a baby, making the dark haired boy smile wilder.

‘Shh, shh, I will stop laughing at you. Someday. Probably not today since you are being an idiot. What was that thing with my trunk? You will be fixing that mess, you know.’

‘I was searching for your dress and pearl necklace.’

Tom stopped smiling at once.

‘Not so loud you bloody idiot! I bewitched the box to look like book. And, most importantly, why?’

‘I like seeing you in those. You look very pretty and refined.’

‘So normally I am ugly and a brute?’

‘You are worse than a girl.

‘You never dated a girl.’

‘Touché.’

They proceeded to study each other for a minute before Tom sigh and get up and Abraxas smile and blowed him a kiss.

 

 

Despite denying it with passion, Tom liked Abraxas a bit too much and made a conscious effort to make sure he was happy. He would justify that it was only because Abraxas had saw him wearing woman’s clothes and they had ended up fucking after, becoming a not-couple.

Being someone ‘not-boyfriend’, concessions had to be made.

Tom liked his dress and liked having sex with Abraxas, but he didn’t trust him with the well-being this particular piece of clothing. Silk was expensive and he liked that one.

The things we do to make our minions less miserable.

Abraxas was kneeling in front of him, in the middle of the bed, the curtains closed and sporting one gigantic grin, like a lunatic. Tom was in his green dress, the stolen pearls from soon-to-be-maimed Avery’s mom and nothing else. They had a moment of awkward eye contact, were both tried and failed to appear sexy. Finally, Tom had enough.

‘Do you know what you want to do, Brax? Or you just dressed me up for nothing?’

‘I was just thinking about what exactly we should do. I though you would want something different from a quick fuck.’ The blond replied, caressing the others thighs delicately.

Tom looked almost fondly to the other boy.

‘That’s… very sweet, Brax, but I just want you to fuck me and stop complaining about Avery. We can have long sessions of… different things other day.’

‘When?’

‘When you stop being a whiny cunt! Merlin, Abraxas, just…. Do it!’

‘You are not in the mood for it, are you?’

‘No. I _wanted_ to read about pickling organs in old mayonnaise jars and then have a nice shower. That was the plan for today.’

‘I’m sorry.’ And he looked sorry. His eyes were downcast and his hand had stopped its motion somewhere near his groin. He just _looked_ sorry. ‘Do you think I can just…?’ He did a vague gesture with his other hand.

‘Just what?’

‘Jerk you off?’

Tom sighed.

‘Yes, Brax. Just don’t ruin my dress, okay?’

‘Oui, mademoiselle.’

 

Tom lay on his side, feeling his body warming up to Abraxas touch in between his legs. He kissed the pale neck of the boy, giving him little nicks and licks. Tom was sure he would have bruises tomorrow, but right now he didn’t care. The hand that wasn’t moving slowly in his cock was pinching his nipples and sometimes playing with the fabric. His breath started to get uneven as Abraxas worked his so-called ‘charm’ on him.

‘Hmm, you are so delicate, Miss Riddle. So easy to mark… I could hurt you so much if I wanted to’

Tom suppressed a snort at it. He liked men and girls knickers but still was the biggest threat in the room. Instead of saying something and risking Abraxas getting mad and stopping that delicious friction, he decided for a more diplomatic answer to that: moaning.

Abraxas was humping his butt slowly too, like he wanted to make that moment last forever and that was making Tom annoyed. He wanted to come, and he wanted _now_. Pushing his ass back, he whispered in a falsetto:

‘Oh please, Abraxas, _please_. Faster.’

That made the blond spur into action, making his hand move faster and faster under the other boy’s dress, renewing his efforts in pleasuring Tom. Not much latter, the dark haired boy stilled, moaning loudly and pushing his back again into Abraxas erection.

Moaning, the other boy came; clutching Tom’s dress like it was an anchor.  They stayed in silence for a few seconds until Tom said:

‘I told you not to ruin my dress!’

‘Oh, sorry.’

‘Beautifully spoken, Abraxas: oh, sorry.’

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved Ari and some other readers wanted a sex scene... This was what I could come up with. Hope you like it!


End file.
